Jean Logan One Shots
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Varios One-Shots compartidos con Zuzu Howlett. Todos son Jean & Logan espero que les gusten!
1. Selfish Jean

**De nuevo algo compartido con Zuzu Howlett One-Shots hechos vía Messenger. **

**Son obras dramaticas. Fue divertido.**

**Los personajes son de Marvel no son míos espero que les gusten tanto como a nosotras =)**

**Selfish Jean**

Jean: Deberías conseguir un empleo (le dijo a Logan, quien estaba tirado en uno de los sofás viendo la TV) O por lo menos dar clases

Logan: (ni se molesta en voltear a verla) ¿Para qué?

Jean: Estás dando un muy mal ejemplo a los alumnos (se pone frente a él, bloqueando la televisión) No permitiré que estés todo el día sin hacer nada, Logan

Logan: (molesto fija su mirada en ella ya que se había colocado enfrente) ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque yo no pienso moverme

Jean: (sonríe) puedo entrar en tu mente... y harás lo que yo quiera

Logan: (ríe) ¿Olvidas que solo puedes entrar si yo te lo permito?

Jean: (se sienta en sus piernas, mirandolo de frente) ¿Puedo? (le dice con voz seductora)

Logan: (sonríe) Lo siento nena estoy viendo la televisión y de aquí nadie me mueve...

Jean: ¿Y si lo pido amablemente? no me digas que prefieres ver la televisión... (dice mientras juega con el cabello alborotado de Logan)

Logan: (asiente con la cabeza y la lleva cargando a la cocina) Creo que tu deberías estar aquí (y volvió a ver la televisión)

Jean: (se le queda mirandolo y lo sigue de vuelta a la sala) Vamos Logan... que hay tan importante ahí que no quieres salir conmigo?

Logan: ¿No tienes clases que dar o algo así?

Jean: Estoy libre ahora

Logan: Pues bien por ti... Lo siento yo estoy ocupado

Jean: Lastima, Logan... Tú te lo pierdes

Logan: Bien... (le dice sin prestarle demasiada atención)

Jean: (llega por atrás y le susurra el en oído) ¿seguro?

Logan: Sí... ¿porque no sales con tu novio?

Jean: No quiero salir con él hoy... creí que podrías ir conmigo... pero no estas interesado

Logan: Tienes razón... en lo absoluto...

Jean: (comienza a besar su cuello) Vamos Logan... suéltate un poco... (le dice y masajea sus hombros)

Logan: Roja no me tientes...

Jean: ¿O qué? (no se detiene)

Logan: O tu novio se va a enojar... ¿Quieres que se entere lo que haces?

Jean: No me interesa lo que piense... Crees que si lo hiciera estaría aquí? (le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja)

Logan: ¿si no te interesa porque lo tienes de novio?

Jean: ¿Que te asegura que aún es mi novio? (baja sus manos por el pecho de Logan) Logan: (quita sus manos) Fácil ayer te estabas besando con el

Jean: Ayer, querido... ayer

Logan: Exacto roja... aunque no lo creas yo también tengo sentimientos...

Jean: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (se separa de él) acaso te estoy haciendo algo?

Logan: (intentando contenerse) solo déjame en paz...

Jean: dime que sucede (le dice algo preocupada por su reacción) ¿Logan?

Logan: (molesto apaga la televisión ignorando a Jean sube las escaleras)

Jean: ¡Logan! demonios... (lo sigue) ¿Que sucede?

Logan: (molesto voltea y toma su mano tan fuerte que sin querer la lastima) ¡¿Que me sucede?! ¡¿Enserio quieres saber?!

Jean: ¡Ay, suéltame! ¡Dime que te sucede!

Logan: (se da cuenta que la estaba lastimando pero no la suelta) ¡Tú eres lo que sucede!

Jean: ¡Suéltame me lastimas, Logan! ¿Qué te hice?

Logan: (rendido la suelta) Olvídalo Jean cuando abras los ojos y mires a tu alrededor te darás cuenta...

Jean: ¿darme cuenta de qué? (toma su mano lastimada con la otra)

Logan: (Realmente molesto) Roja no eres la única persona en el mundo... date cuenta que también hay más personas... y también tienen sentimientos

Jean: (no sabe que decir) Logan... perdona... no quería...

Logan: Olvídalo roja... no quiero que me tengas lastima...

Jean: No es lastima…

Logan: (coloca un dedo en sus labios callándola) No digas nada... solo piénsalo

Jean: (cierra los ojos) lo estoy pensando. No sabía que estaba siendo tan egoísta

Logan: (no puede evitarlo, la nota tan arrepentida, quito su dedo para darle lugar a sus labios)

Jean: (se queda sorprendida, pero no se queja y lo besa también)

Logan: (cuando siente que la chica le empezaba a corresponder se separó, intentando controlarse)

Jean: perdona (cierra los ojos, para evitar el contacto con los de él)

Logan: perdóname a mí... no debí de haber hecho esto... y tampoco soy nadie para haberte dicho lo que te dije

Jean: (abre los ojos lentamente y lo mira) Tienes razón...

Logan: (no le dice nada porque se pierde en sus ojos verdes)

Jean: perdóname ¿sí? (pero se queda mirandolo también y siente como las piernas le tiemblan)

Logan: (toma su mano, la que había lastimado y la besa dándole a entender que no había nada de que perdonar)

Jean: (sonríe) ¿Puedo…?

Logan: ¿Que pasa roja?

Jean: ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? (dice y se muerde el labio, no sabiendo si estaba bien o mal)

Logan: (sonríe y la besa de nuevo)

Jean: (logra sonreír y pasa sus manos alrededor del cuello de Logan, besándolo y saboreando cada instante)

Logan: (sabía que la amaba, no podía dejar de estar con ella, coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jean)

Jean: (se pega a él, pero algo llega a su mente y se separa bruscamente)

Logan: (se sorprende) ¿Que sucede?

Jean: yo... eh... tengo miedo

Logan: ¿Miedo de qué?

Jean: de perder el control...

Logan: ¿Perder el control?

Jean: Sí... tus besos me pueden hacer perder el control y no estoy segura de lo que hare después

Logan: (Ríe) ¿Enserio? ¿Y crees que yo no me estoy conteniendo?

Jean: No lo hagas. Creo que estoy perdiendo el miedo (sonríe)

Logan: ¿Segura? Jean yo te amo... pero tú tienes a Scott

Jean: Logan... ya no lo tengo. Y yo te amo a ti

Logan: (sonríe, pudo notar en sus ojos que decía la verdad) Te creo Jeannie...

Jean: Te amo... por favor... Haz que me pierda de nuevo (se acerca para besarlo)

Logan: Sería un placer (no lo duda y la vuelva a besar)

Ambos entraron a la habitación más cercana, en este caso, la de Logan. Entre besos se desprendieron de las ropas que estorbaban y, como Jean lo había pedido, se perdieron en los ojos, en los labios y en los cuerpos del otro.

**Fin**

**Este es el primero de muchos que haremos =)**

**Please dejen reviews**

***maAriImaAr***


	2. Because of you

**Este fic se sitúa en en X-2 **

**Because of you**

Jean: (estaba recargada en el barandal observando un recién llegado. Veía como todos iban a saludarlo pero ella no tomo el valor de saludarlo solo se limitó a observarlo)

Logan: (mientras llegaba y bajaba la mochila de su hombro saludaba a un par de chicas que lo recibían después de su largo viaje, aunque algo más captó su atención: La chica pelirroja desde el barandal. Sonrió  
Jean: (al darse cuenta que la había visto también sonrió pero no bajo)

Logan: ¿No me vas a saludar, Jeannie?

Jean: Oh hola... (Fue lo único que dijo)

Logan: (ríe) Vamos, baja (seguía sin dejar de mirarla, sin importarle los demás)

Jean: ¿Para qué quieres que baje? Veo que estas muy bien acompañado (le dice al ver a todas chicas que estaban con el)

Logan: (suspira) traje algo para ti

Jean: (sonríe) Wow gracias... cuando te desocupes me avisas (le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Logan: (mira a las demás, aun sonriendo) ¿me disculpan? (luego subió las escaleras hasta ella, una vez que las demás se habían ido)

Jean: (Al verlo son sonríe, intenta fijar su vista a cualquier otra parte que no fuera Logan pero le fue imposible) ¿Y cómo te fue?

Logan: No me quejo… pero te extrañaba

Jean: (al escucharlo se ruborizo y decidió cambiarle de tema) ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Logan: más o menos

Jean: (sonríe) ¿Piensas quedarte?

Logan: (sonríe un poco) tengo un par de razones para quedarme

Jean: (Vuelve a sonreír ruborizándose un poco) Eso suena bien... yo también te extrañe

Logan: ¿En serio? no me lo creo

Jean: Si... me caíste bien además llegaste en buen momento...

Logan: Me alegro que lo haya hecho

Jean: Me ayudaras de niñera...

Logan: ¿¡Niñera!? ¿Bromeas?

Jean: (ríe al escuchar su expresión) Si Storm va a Boston. Scott y el profesor van a ver a Magneto, así que tenemos que cuidar a los demonios...

Logan: ¿Tú... yo y los enanos, nada más?

Jean: (asiente con la cabeza) Si, de niñeras...

Logan: Bueno... no creo que sea tan malo (sonríe)

Jean: Se nota que nunca has sido niñero

Logan: no, querida... será mi primera vez (ríe)

Jean: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... (ríe también)

Logan: lo mismo digo

Jean: Son buenos chicos pero muy en el fondo...

Logan: Supongo que tú los sabes controlar, Jeannie

Jean: (se extrañó cuando escucho que le decía Jeannie) Cuando no están de rebeldes

Logan: ¿Qué no te es fácil controlarlos mentalmente?

Jean: ¡Son muchos Logan! Cuando lograste controlar a uno el otro ya está haciendo no sé qué cosa... (le dice recordando las maldades que hacían)

Logan: Son niños... Creo que sería más fácil domarme a mí (ríe)

Jean: (Sonríe) Ya me darás tu opinión

Logan: (mete su mano en su bolsillo y estira la otra) dame tu mano y cierra los ojos

Jean: (lo obedece, cierra sus ojos y le da su mano)

Logan: No se vale que espíes (ríe)

Jean: (ríe también) Lo intentare pero no creo que puedo...

Logan: (del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una cajita negra larga de terciopelo y se la puso en las manos) ábrela

Jean: (abrió los ojos y con mucho cuidado abrió la cajita de donde provenía un hermoso dije) Wow Logan es hermoso... ¡gracias!

Logan: ¿En serio te gusta? no creí que fuera demasiado fino para ti (sigue sonriendo, mirándola)

Jean: Que tonterías dice Logan... es hermoso... (lo saca con cuidado de la cajita) ¿Me lo pones por favor? (le pide y recoge su cabello para que pudiera)

Logan: (lo toma y pasa sus manos hacia adelante para poder ponérselo. Roza con cuidado la piel de su cuello y una vez que abrocha el collar le da un delicado beso en el hombro) Listo

Jean: (se sintió extraña cuando sintió el beso y volteo a verlo a los ojos) Logan yo...

Logan: No digas nada

Jean: (con una mano toma el dije y baja su mirada para verlo) Gracias...

Logan: no hay por qué agradecer... estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo

Jean: (no puede evitar sonreír) Yo también estaba pensando en ti...

Logan: ¿Pesadillas? (pregunta divertido)

Jean: (Ríe) No... Por supuesto que no...

Logan: ¿entonces?

Jean: No lo sé... desde que te fuiste no eh dejado de pensar en ti...

Logan: Vaya... ni yo. ¿No será que quieres quitarme la camisa por tercera vez?

Jean: (Ríe) No lo creo... al menos que estés herido de nuevo (le dice divertida)

Logan: (lleva una mano a su pecho y finge dolor) ahhgg sí, Jeannie. Me duele

Jean: (le sigue el juego) Logan... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele?

Logan: Aquí (señala el corazón y toma la mano de ella para ponerla ahí) ¿Sientes como late?

Jean: (se sorprendió al sentirlo) Logan...

Logan: ¿Lo sientes, Roja?

Jean: (asiente con la cabeza y quita su mano) Yo...

Logan: Es por ti... no necesito que digas nada más... solo que te des cuenta de lo que me provocas (ríe) entre otras cosas

Jean: (realmente confundida, sintió que cuando escucho lo que dijo Logan, su corazón también empezó a latir a mil/hora)

Logan: ¿qué sucede? (pregunta al ver que no le decía nada... aunque sea esperaba un ''perdona, tengo novio'')

Jean: (abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido)

Logan: ¿Jean? (se preocupó un poco)

Jean: Logan... (Logro por fin pronunciar su nombre)

Logan: Dime (la miró atento)

Jean: (No sabía que decirle) Yo... estoy confundida (decidió decirle la verdad)

Logan: Perdón... no quería hacerte esto

Jean: Solo me hiciste darme cuenta... (Pero no continuo, se quedó callada)

Logan: ¿de qué?

Jean: De que no estoy tan enamorada de Scott como creí... lograste hacerme dudar...

Logan: ¿dudar? (Tampoco sabía que decir) no quiero que tengas problemas...

Jean: No los causas...

Logan: Jeannie… (se acerca)

Jean: (Ella no le contesto porque se perdió en sus ojos azules)

Logan: (suspiro) sólo no me golpees después de esto (le dijo y la beso, sorprendiéndola)

Jean estaba demasiado sorprendido pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y le empezó a corresponder

**Fin**

**Otro One shot**

**Espero que les haya gustado! =)**

***maAriImaAr***


End file.
